wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Death Lord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Death Lord page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 02:11, September 11, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Source Code on you User pages You can edit your user, talk, and blog pages in Rich Text Format if you want to, you don't have to use the Source code for that. :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes like that ErinEmeraldflame 02:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yes like that ok I think I got it thx :) Adding Categories Hi there, please don't add manual categories to pages that have infobox templates. The job of the templates is to add the categories automatically, so if you feel there is a page that needs a category that isn't there, just inform an admin and we will look into it. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) # Pip Spells and Test Realm Hi, I will talk to the person in charge of the spell templates, I need to check with them, but if the categories aren't added by the template, they may be being phased out. If they aren't the template will add them automatically when we change it. Also, we have a policy of no test realm material on the wiki, it changes too much before Live release. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 23:05, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Got it I moved a version of the same table form used for the other items on the crown shop to the Booster Pack section you created. Just copy the 5 lines relevant to the item for more entries (look at the above tables for a reference guide). ErinEmeraldflame 21:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cyclops Minion Currently we are working on a new system for all minions. I have previously made a Cyclops Minion category here. As for making new pages please wait until we get everything squared away on the minions. Thanks. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 00:47, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting the vandalism and letting me know, I applied a ban to that IP address so hopefully that person can't do it again. ErinEmeraldflame 23:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Reminder to Edit in Source Code Hi, just a friendly reminder to always edit in Source Code, it looks like you missed in on the General Stormclaw page you created. But thank you for using the template! Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 20:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Unique Hybrids on pets pages Hi, That is a good idea to list special hybrids you can get from that pet on the page. Don't do it yet though! We want to think about how to implement it and modify the template so that it can be done easily and consistently. (And we don't want people to add non-unique hybrids like the Grove Unicorn to every single pet page). :) I'll get back to you. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 23:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Fire Nova We don't have a page for that "Fire Nova" spell that gets used when fighting the boss in the Warehouse. This is because we don't know much about it. We don't know the actual name of the spell, "Fire Nova" is just something someone called it, we haven't seen the spell card to know what it is. We don't know its official stats either (even if we can guess). We also don't know if it is an "official" spell when its used, its a special cheat ability, so it may or may not be a formal spell in the Warehouse anyway. Considering that, if there's a video you want to post, the appropriate place would be the Discussion page for that boss, or for the Warehouse. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 00:11, September 23, 2010 (UTC) We know all that we can know right now You cannot tell whether it is a technical "spell" with a card, or something that just happens in the fight. It is something only KingsIsle knows. When creatures cast spells, you can not see their spell cards or the names of the spells they cast, unless you Beguile them. And I would be surprised if Beguile would work on the boss in the Warehouse. So please do not make a page for that spell, it is not something we have the ability to know yet, unless KingsIsle tells us directly. And the stats are already posted on the boss's page. ErinEmeraldflame 00:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Making a New Page Go to the Creating New Pages section which is on the sidebar menu at the top under "Wiki How To" and simply follow the instructions. The template for housing items is listed with the instructions. :) ErinEmeraldflame 00:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Editing in Source Code Hi, are you making sure to always press the "Source" button before you do any edits?? In general, when you edit pages it looks like you aren't, which is a real problem because I have to redo most of your edits to fix the pages afterwards. How about you try going to this page: Change Settings to Always Edit in Source and change your user preferences. Hopefully that will fix the issue. Thanks, ErinEmeraldflame 01:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Second Time: Do not add categories to pages with templates Hi there, this is the second time I am asking you to not add invalid categories to pages on the infobox templates. Additionally, please do not add categories to any page unless you know they are valid and appropriate for that page (such as the instructions on the template dictated it). For Example, Wizard City Vendor is not a valid category. Thank you, ErinEmeraldflame 21:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Unique Hybrids I'm sorry, I thought I had let you know that the change was made, my apologies :) Yes, it was done not long after you suggested it. Thanks again :), ErinEmeraldflame 03:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Important: Please read this forum post and comment Forum:Major_Changes!_Please_Read! ErinEmeraldflame 05:39, October 8, 2010 (UTC) and the other AdministratorsI Monstrous Done, the one was deleted. ErinEmeraldflame 19:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi :) Don't forget to never add categories to any pages on the infobox templates, they are all automatically added by the template. Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:58, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Cards I would be happy to help get those Treasure Cards into the Wiki, though I'm going to admit I'm really busy right now trying to get set up for the move and I'm away for awhile starting in three days. I may have to wait on that until after I get back! Which may be after a move of the site! Thanks :) ErinEmeraldflame 20:19, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Change of Mind You know what? lets just do it. If you see me editing and you're around and can sign in the game, message me and suggest a place, time, and realm and I can try to meet you there. ErinEmeraldflame 21:38, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Treasure Cards in Ok, I got all the cards/card information in. I credited you in the summaries. :) Thanks again :) ErinEmeraldflame 04:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Your on central!!! Hi!!! I just saw the picture that you added! You got it from Ryan Battlecaster's thread, selling a fire dragon, right? the last person to bid was Madame Ice Queen! You also got your siggy from DarkDragoness101 LOL I read all of those threads this morning!!! (I'm Snowflake960) Creepy... xD ~Sn♥w~ Treasure Cards and Enchantment You don't have to worry about providing proof that a card isn't enchanted :) Whenever they are enchanted there is a symbol on them indicating what type of enchantment they have. Your Fire Dragon has no symbols and is an original card. :) The only reason I asked in the game is that I didn't know what the little wizard head symbol meant on some of your cards, but after I learned it meant they were from the Marvelous Minions Crowns pack of cards. So those cards aren't enchanted but just have a symbol showing they are from a Crowns pack (I adjusted the template to allow for this to be entered). Marvelous Minions and Bartleby cards are tradable too, making them the only treasure cards with symbols that can be traded (even though the Bartleby cards have a little enhancement themselves most of the time). Thanks again :) ErinEmeraldflame 15:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) How do you do that? I was looking at stuff on the Fire Dragon page and saw your picture and ended up here. I was wondering how you put in the little boxes at the top. Thanks. Jeffrey Icehunter 21:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Answer:Image Attribution You are on the New Wikia page I'm assuming Jeffrey, they have this thing called image attribution now. It does that for whoever made the image, though it doesn't properly credit the source of the image, or people who change or replace the image. ErinEmeraldflame 21:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Blade Flurry Yes, it's a talent, I think I'll just go ahead and fill out information when I finished with the talents for all pets. There are a few talents that no one has made pages on, so I'll do that. Katherine Deathpants 17:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Celestia Update Thanks for the info. We will make sure that all the Celestia updates are accounted for after the move. We are going to start moving pages today (hopefully). Once the pages are moved, we will open up the doors and all updates from Celestia can be added. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The Move The move is going to be performed by the Administrators of this wiki along with a select group of people. All we have to do is move the pages from here to there. In order for us to have that select group of people gain permissions to edit the currently locked down wiki, I will have to get Jester (our new host) to add them (which I am doing now). Once they are added we can start moving the pages. As for the admins on Central: We are already there and have received a nice title of Wiki Masters (this will be our title from now on). Talk Pages and User Pages: After the move, there will be no more of these. All links to such will link to pages on the Forums. It's going to be quite a few changes from how we operate now and will take some getting used to, but will pay off in the long run. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Move Yes Jester from Central. As for moving pages, let me get the people I have already gathered started and then we will work on adding more movers to the group. The talk pages won't be like this anymore. We will have a new system. Also the edit counters won't be the same. I'm working on an extension that will allow us to have a nice edit counter. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Spell Pics Hey, we're working really hard on getting Central set up :) Contact me again about any spell pics once we've opened it for editing, hopefully it won't be too long now. Sorry for the downtime, its hard on us too (I haven't even played since before Celestia opened because I'm spending all my time on this). ErinEmeraldflame 00:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) henchman It is actually called a minion so you would put Magma Colossus(Minion)--Tyler225544 01:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Magma Colossus I think you might be right. Definitely something we will have to sort out! I think we may have to have two pages. ErinEmeraldflame 01:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Ranks required for pets Hey, its already in the template, its called arenarnk or something like that. ErinEmeraldflame Ok, I get what you mean now. I'll get to fixing that :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC)